Ice Make Sibling
by CrystalRain48
Summary: After being trapped in a deep sleep for 7 years on Tenrou Island, Natsu and the gang finally return to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail. However, shortly after returning, they met a girl who is now apart of Fairy Tail. Surprise shocks them all when she reveals who she is and who she has been waiting for these past 7 years.
1. Chapter 1: Crystal

I do not own the Fairy Tail Characters, credits to Hiro Mashima. I only own the story and Crystal.

* * *

Summary

After being trapped in a deep sleep for 7 years on Tenrou Island, Natsu and the gang finally return to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail. However, shortly after returning, they met a girl who is now apart of Fairy Tail. Surprise shocks them all when she reveals who she is and who she has been waiting for these past 7 years.

* * *

Chapter 1: Crystal

Normal POV

"I can't believe we've been gone for 7 years." Gray sighs as he sits at the bar of the 'new' guild hall.

"Same here," Lucy says. " It's like the entire town, not to mention the guild has completely changed since we left."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to those jerks who tried to attack us earlier." Natsu says while stuffing his face.

"Well we are all glad to have you back." Macao says smiling, "We may not have to deal with the Twilight Ogre guild anymore."

"That same guild has been messing with you the whole time we were gone?" Erza asks.

"Pretty much. However she was always there to stop them." Wakaba responds.

"She?" Questioned Lucy.

"Oh yeah, shortly after you guys pulled a vanishing act, a young girl came to the guild claiming she wanted to join because she was looking for someone." Wakaba explained.

"Who's she looking for?" Natsu asked joining in the conversation.

"We're not allowed to say, but she should be back from her S Class job any minute now." Wakaba finished after asking Mirajane for another drink.

"Wait she's an S class wizard?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yup. She's the strongest out of all of us. And despite our low rank at the moment we still Occasionally get a S Class mission for her." Macao explained.

'Hmm. I wonder... Nah it couldn't be.' Gray thought.

"Well she must be strong if she fought of that guild for years." Natsu says starting to get pumped up.

"That's true. Wow I can't wait to met her. I hope she's nice." Lucy says also getting excited.

A low rumbling sound soon filled the now silent guild hall.

"Hear that Macao?"

"Sure do, Wakaba. Looks like she's here."

Macao turns to the group. "You guys might want to move away from the doors."

With curious looks on their faces, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy all turn toward the door.

"Look!" Wendy says pointing, "What's happening to the door?"

"Looks like some sort of spell." Erza says turning to Macao.

"That's correct. It's a protection spell to keep the door from breaking."

'That explains why it didn't shatter into pieces when Natsu kicked it open earlier' Lucy thinks now answering her unspoken question. "But why would you have a spell on the door?" She asks.

"Well Twilight Ogre was one reason, and you'll see the other reason in a second." Macao closes his eyes and smiles.

The rumbling gets louder and louder until the door burst open. And zooming inside is a girl on a magicycle. She slams on the brakes and turns the bike and stops in front of the group.

"Geez kid, as fast as you were going I'm surprised the SE plug didn't explode." Macao teased.

The mystery girl didn't respond, she just stared at the group in front of her as they stared back. She took off the SE plug and got off the bike. She unsnapped the buckle on her helmet and slid it off. Her dark curly raven hair fell out of the helmet and flowed down her back and stopped at her waist. She was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into her silver combat boots. She had on a tight turquoise tank top that stopped right over her belly button. Over it she wore a long sleeved black leather jacket that stopped a few inches above her waist. The jacket had silver buttons and a ice blue and silver design on it.

She was tanned a light caramel color, but you could tell by her hands she used to be paler. She was a short girl, slightly taller than Levy, but had the same curves as Lucy. Her Fairy Tail guild mark was a pretty aqua color on her chest right below her collarbone. She was gorgeous and her deep dark blue eyes only enhanced her beauty.

"Wow, shes really pretty," Levy says awestruck.

"Yeah and she looks the same age as us." Lucy nods.

A few seconds of silence pass until Natsu breaks it.

"Who the heck are you?" He says bluntly.

Erza turns and glares at the pink haired boy. "Natsu" she says through gritted teeth.

Said boy flinched then gulped, "S-sorry Erza, I wasn't really listening."

Erza sighs, "This is the girl Macao was talking about."

"Oh, my bad." Natsu says grinning toothily and rubbing the back of his head.

They all turned their attention back to the girl who was staring wide eyed at Gray.

"Hey Gray" Lucy says, "Why is she staring at you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. 'It can't be… Right?'

"No it can't be," Juvia says, unknowingly voicing Gray's thoughts. "She must be another love rival! Juvia can't let her take Gray-sama away."

Lucy sighs , "There she goes again."

"Maybe she recognizes you from somewhere." Wendy says throwing out ideas.

"Maybe..." Gray says, "Hey are you alright?"

"... It's you" the girl whispered. "You finally came back, just like you promised."

Gray blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

The remainder of the group looked back and forth between the two waiting for an explanation.

She giggles, "Sorry, I guess you don't recognize me, it has been 7 years after all." A sad smile set on her face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." Her eyes began to water as she continued.

"When I heard of your disappearance I came to this wonderful guild you told me so much about. I came here to help look for you and your friends. Even after years passed I never gave up on believing you would come home. But there were still times I had to think realistically. What if you didn't came back? What if I never saw you again?." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "But then I would remember what you told me that one time." She looked up and met Gray's confused eyes and smiled. "'No matter what happens, no matter how long or how far away I am from you, I will always love you and always find my way back to you.'" She quoted, ignoring the stares and her tears staining her face.

When Gray heard this his eyes widened. "... Crystal?" He whispered.

Crystal smiled even wider, "You remembered."

Gray began taking steps towards her. "Of course I remember you, I could never forget." He talked softly. When he finally reached her he put both hands on her face wiping away the tears. Then he gently smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you Crystal."

Crystal held on tightly to Gray, trying to hold back new tears.

"I've missed you too... Big brother."

The groups mouths drop as they stare at the two and collectively yell, "BIG BROTHER?!"

~Chapter End~

* * *

 **Hey guys! Well this is my first story and i hope you enjoy it. I thought of this story awhile back and started out by manually writing it then typing it on my phone until i got a laptop. So now that i have one I'm finally posting, I also have a few complete chapters so I'll either update those later today or tomorrow. Goodbye Fairy Tail fans! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fullbusters

Crystal POV

"So you're Gray's little sister huh?" Lucy asks sitting next to me. "You do look a lot alike now that I look at both of you."

On the other side of me is Gray, across from me is Natsu with Erza and Wendy sitting next to him. Everyone else that was on Tenrou Island were gathered around the table listening. Even Gajeel who I heard isn't very social was here.

"Yep!" I say answering Lucy's question. "I'm Crystal Fullbuster, nice to finally meet you all." I smile as nicely as I can. I already liked Fairy Tail but I feel like I'm about to like it a whole lot more.

"Hey Gray," Natsu says with his arms crossed, "How come you never told us you had a sister?"

"That is a good question" Erza glared at Gray. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Its because we both needed to keep it a secret." Gray says making everyone even more confused.

"You see, one time these people were trying to take her away from me. So I led them away from her and I guess they gave up. So I decided to keep her a secret so I could protect her."

"Why were people trying to take her away?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly I have no clue, but they said something about wanting to use her. Now that I think about it, it might be because of her magic."

"But wouldn't her magic be the same as yours?" Happy asks munching on a fish.

"That's right, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna all have takeover magic, even though it's different." Wendy said trying to help.

"Well yes and no, you see Gray and I aren't actually brother and sister."

"What do you mean?" Levy asks.

"Well" I started "Gray found me wandering around the forest when I was four years old."

"Really?" Levy asks.

"But you look the same age as us. So what was Gray doing in the woods at the age too?" Lucy finishes Levy's question.

"Well yes I look the same age as you, but you all were stuck on that island for seven years. So I am actually seven years younger than you."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Lucy says.

"You two could really pass as brother and sister. Actually you look so alike you could pass as twins." Erza says staring at both of us.

I nod. "Yeah, that's just a coincidence."

Gray turned to look at me. "You do look darker though," he said remembering I used to be pale like him.

"Oh this? The job I just came back from was in the middle of a desert, so I got a tan." I said smiling. "Don't worry it'll fade soon. So anyway, when Gray found me he was about eleven years old and he took me in and took care of me. He told me that was my new big brother and that we were now a family. So it was just the two of us for a long time."

"Awwe, Gray you sounded like an adorable older brother." Lucy teased, and Gray began to blush a little.

"S-shut up. I wasn't adorable." He said looking way, his cheeks still tinted pink.

"I bet you were totally adorable!" Mira added with a sweet smile. "You and Natsu were both cuties back then even while you were fighting."

"Whatever."

I giggled at Gray's attitude. The way he's acting now is kinda cute, but I'm not going to add fuel to the fire.

"So Crystal did Gray teach you Ice Maker Magic?" Wendy asked.

"Yes he did teach it to me."

"So how come you didn't join Fairy Tail earlier?" Lucy asked, this time Gray answered.

"The time we decided she could join was right after Phantom Lord attacked. And by right after, I mean later that night. I swear she couldn't have worse timing. I didn't want to expose her to that danger."

Suddenly Juvia burst into tears. "Juvia is sorry! If it wasn't because of Juvia you would have been in Fairy Tail."

I frantically waved my hands in front of me. "No, no it wasn't your fault it's okay." I say trying to calm her down and prevent a flood. "You're with us now, and it's all in the past." I grabbed Juvia's hand as her tears stop. "I hope we can be friends." I say smiling hopefully.

A huge smile spread across her face. "Of course, especially since Juvia knows we aren't love rivals anymore!"

I couldn't help be giggle as I heard someone mumble, "Thank Mavis she stopped the flood."

"Anyways, after Phantom was the Tower of Heaven." That's when I saw a sad look in Erza's eyes. "Sorry" I apologize.

"No its fine go on" Erza says smiling at me.

"And that's when I got an offer to go to a wizard school abroad, at first I wanted to stay here with Gray, but he insisted that I'd go and it would improve my magic. At first I was terrified because I had never been away from Gray before, but I slowly got use to being around other people. Because of school I can use minor types of different magic. I completed school early and got to come back to Fiore. That's when I found out you guys went missing and I joined the guild. I had planned on joining surprising everyone, and it turns out I did!"

"That was an amazing story." Wendy said.

"So I guess we have two Ice Make wizards now." Natsu said.

"Oh no, umm. Gray taught me Ice Make magic, but its not my original magic. It compliments it nicely though."

Everyone but Gray stared blankly at me.

"Then what's your original magic?" Lucy asked with her eye brows knitted together. They are all probably tired of asking questions, but can't leave anything a mystery.

I turn to Gray who's grinning at me, when I grin back we both laugh, confusing everyone.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you."

"Of course we'll believe you." Lucy said trying to convince me.

"Haha, Okay then..." Pause for dramatic effect. "I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

Everyone becomes quiet as they stare at me.

"WHAT?!"

"Y-you're really a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked in shock.

I laughed. "That's right. A dragon named Glacia trained and raised me before Gray found me."

"Wait, so you learned and remembered Dragon Slayer magic when you were only four?" Erza says with a perplexed look on her face.

"Actually she taught me as soon as I could walk and begin to understand things, so I maybe started when I was two."

"Right, you were a natural born wizard huh?" Gajeel finally says.

"Heh, I guess so that's what Gray always said. It's not everyday you meet sometime who's had magic since they were two." I said beginning to play with my hair.

"That would also explain why this people were trying yo capture you. A wizard that young and powerful is valuable." Levy said fitting all this together.

"That makes sense. They could probably sense your magic pressure if you couldn't control it at that age." Lucy added.

"Awesome now we have four dragon slayers in Fairy Tail again!" Natsu says with a huge smile on his face.

"Great we should be really powerful now that we are all back together. We'll get Fairy Tail back on top!" Lisanna says.

I smile at everyone, "Yep, that's the plan! Look out Fiore, Fairy Tail is back!"

"Yeah!" We all yell as we hold up our hands in the Fairy Tail sign.

Eventually everyone broke off into their own little groups until it was just Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and I.

"So" Lucy started, "If you don't mind me asking, What happened to your dragon?"

For the first time that day I frowned. "I'm not sure, one night I went to sleep with her there. But when I woke up the next morning she was gone."

Natsu straightened up when he heard that. "Did Glacia happen to disappear fourteen years ago on the seven day of the seven month?"

"Yeah that's the exact date."

"Hm. That's the same day me, Wendy, and, Gajeel's dragons disappeared." He said.

"That's weird, its definitely not a coincidence." Gray added.

"Yeah but, I don't know, I wish she'd come back and tell me why she left." I say folding my arms and leaning on Gray.

"Yeah same here." Wendy agreed.

After a few moments of silence Natsu suddenly stands up and points at me.

"Hey let's fight!"

We all stare at him.

"Seriously flame head? We just got back." Gray sighed.

"Yeah. I want to know how powerful she is. And a fight's the best way to prove it." He says cracking his knuckles.

"No way Pyro."

"Why not? You scared she's going to get hurt, overprotective Popsicle?" Natsu taunted.

"Actually I would like to see you use magic too. But I don't think a fight is the best way." Lucy says trying to prevent Natsu and Gray from fighting.

"Me too, you shouldn't hurt each other too badly." Wendy agrees.

Then Erza makes a proposal. "How about the first person to stay down for 10 seconds?"

"Sounds good to me. What about you Natsu?" I ask

He stopped butting heads with Gray and gave a huge grin that could lighten up any atmosphere

"Sure. I'm all fired up!"

~Chapter End~


	3. Chapter 3: Bianca

Crystal POV

"Hmm..." I hum not noticing the others watching me.

"Hey Crystal," Mirajane calls. "You've been giving Natsu a pretty intense stare. You're not falling for him are you?" The demon matchmaker grins with a wink.

"Huh? Oh no. Its just..." I turn to Gray. "He looks nothing like you described."

"Oh?" Natsu said looking slightly annoyed. "And just how did ice princess describe me?"

"Well it was so long ago I can't remember the details, but it sounded like you were either a pyrotechnic monster, or a crazy homeless person." I said crossing my arms and tilting my head.

"What the heck did you call me?" Natsu exclaimed. "You wanna fight? I don't care if I just met you. Let's go!" He said leaning towards me.

I sighed. "Those were Gray's words not mine, but if you really want to fight I'm all for it Cinderbreath." I smirked.

"Wow she even makes nicknames and picks fight with Natsu like Gray does." Lucy pointed out.

Gray nods. "I taught her well."

"He's the one that started talking about fighting." I pointed at Natsu.

"Yes but you encouraged it. Also like Gray." Lucy says with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gray protested.

Lucy just shrugged. Then an armored hand landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Y-yes?" Natsu stuttered losing all fighting spirit.

I sweatdropped as Erza pulled Natsu back, hit the back of his head, and casually put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't fight people you just met, it's not good social skills, especially since we just got back. We don't want the guild destroyed now do we?" She asked.

"N-no ma'am" Natsu said completely deflated.

"Good boy" Erza praised patting Natsu on the head.

"She does have a point though Natsu." Lucy says after a short silence, and begins counting on her fingers. "You use and love fire, you're really destructive to the point I think you enjoy it, you do the unexpected, and you're always breaking into my house, eating all my food, breaking stuff, and sleeping in my bed."

Natsu turned to Lucy and pouted. "But Luce, Gray breaks into your house too! And so does Erza."

"Yes but Erza is polite about it and uses the door. And Gray... How do you get in?" Lucy asked.

"I climb in through the chimney." He said like it was the most normal thing on earth.

I think Gray just earned himself a new nickname.

"Okay. But Santa Clause here still breaks into your house."

See, there it is.

"That is true but he doesn't eat as much as you do, he's quieter, he doesn't break my stuff, and half the time he goes home. However," Lucy says turning to glare at Gray. "No matter how many times I tell you not to, you always read my manuscript. And you lose your clothes. Seriously he could stay for over a week with all the clothes he's left at my house."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away from the blonde's glare. "Sorry, I can't help it. Beside you keep taking it away at all the good parts. I want to know what happened to Claire and Hershel. It was a really good story so far."

Lucy's glare melted into a hopeful look. "Really?" She asks.

"Of course." Gray nodded.

"Thanks. But you still can't read it." Lucy smiled at Gray's pout and began to drink the beverage Mira brought over.

Gray leaned over to me and whispered. "If you ever get the chance, break into her house and finish the story for me."

I giggled then nodded. That's when I noticed the fuming pinkette across the table.

Mm, he's kinda cute when he's upset. Then a devious grin played across my face. I think I'll tease him about it.

"Awe, Natsu I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Besides," I leaned forward, placed my elbows on the table, folded my hands and placed my chin on top tilting my head. "I think you're kinda cute." I continued with a small smirk and a wink.

Natsu blushed, then glared at me. "Shut up! I'm not cute and you didn't hurt my feelings!" Natsu yelled. I heard Gray and Lucy both try and hold back their laughter, so I kept teasing him.

"Wow, you're even cuter when you're blushing." My smile grew when he blushed harder making his face match his hair.

"Sh- Shut u-up. Stop calling me cute." Now he sounded more embarrassed than angry. Lucy and Gray then burst into laugh.

"Stuttering doesn't help, it only intensifies you're cuteness." I say before ignoring Natsu's protest and laughing with the others.

• • • • • • • • •

Normal POV

From the bar Master Makarov was watching the happy teens.

"What's wrong Master?" Mira asked returning behind the bar to refill drinks.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we have a somewhat new member. She's a wonderful addition to the guild." He smiled as Mira refilled is beer mug.

"I agree" she said before going off to take someone's order.

Master continued to watch Crystal. 'That child has a lot of magic energy, so there's no doubt she's powerful. However, I can't shake the feeling that there's something more to her power.' He took a swig of his drink. 'Oh well I'll figure it out sooner or later.'

Makarov stood up and jumped to the second floor and bellowed out. "Alright brats, time to celebrate! We're back home and we'll make our way back to the top! Let's Party!

The whole guild cheered in unison and the party began.

• • • • • • • • •

Crystal POV

"Alright guys I'm heading home." Levy says getting up. "It was nice meeting you Crystal, I hope we can be friends."

I smile at her. "Of course, everyone apart of Fairy Tail are namaka."

After waving to Levy, I turn to Lucy who looks worried.

"What wrong Lucy?"

"Well since we've been gone for seven years, I started thinking about my rent. I'm pretty sure she threw out all my stuff." Lucy says laying her head on the table.

"Macao did say that they talked to everyone's landlord." Gray says. "But you're right seven years worth of rent is a lot."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure your landlady will understand and everything will be alright." I tried to comfort her.

Lucy lifts up her head. "Yeah you're probably right."

"By the way Crys, where do you live? I might have to crash there until I talk to my landlady." Gray said.

I tilted my head at him. "What are you talking about? I have had your old apartment since I came back to Magnolia."

Gray blinked. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. After you guys disappeared I talked to your landlady and she agreed to let me stay in your apartment as long as I paid a portion of the rent since I was still young. Of course as I got older I started paying full rent. I figured when I came back we'd live together anyways. So instead of paying for two places we can just split the rent."

"Yeah that definitely makes things a lot easier. Thanks Crystal."

"Don't mention it, that place needed a makeover anyway." I waved it off as Gray sweat dropped.

"I am a bit worried about how the neighborhood is going to handle two strippers." Lucy teased.

"They'll get used to it. They're already use to me and when they hear Gray's back they'll be aware of what they may come across."

Erza gave a light laugh. "She does have a point there. Well it's been a long day, I'm heading home too."

"It has been quiet a day." I say stretching. "I gotta make dinner too, you coming Gray?"

"You bet, despite being asleep for seven years I need a nap." He says standing beside me.

I smile and wave. "Later guys!" I call out as Gray and I exit the guild.

• • • • • • • • •

Gray POV

It's late afternoon as Crystal and I walk back to our apartment. Magnolia sure has changed over these seven years, but that's not the only thing that's changed. I look over at Crystal who's walking next to me. I still can't believe how much older she's gotten. I don't even know if I should still consider myself 18 or 25. Man I sound old. But still, even though I haven't changed at all she definitely has. She's grown even if she's still short, her hair's gotten a lot longer, and she obviously went through puberty. She's also not the same timid little girl who hated the city. She used to stick to me like glue whenever we went out. 'There were too many loud noises, too many people, and too many new smells', as she would say. Now it looks like she knows everyone in town. Every couple of minutes we run into someone who knows me and they are shocked beyond belief. Even with all these changes her eyes, smile, and heart remain the same.

"Graaaay~?"

I blinked as I was brought back to the present, and big blue eyes were staring up at me.

"Hm?" I grunt

"You were staring at me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking. So who still lives in the apartment?" I ask.

"Um, Mrs. Stykes and Bianca." She says as she puts her hands behind her head, as we continue walking.

I smiled "Yeah, I figured Mrs. Stykes would still be living here, she was there before me and once said she'd never leave."

"Yeah, she kind scared me at first, but she's a sweet lady once you get to know her." Crystal says looking up at the sky.

"Hmm, she is... How's Bianca?"

As Crystal turned her head back towards me, her eyes lit up kind of like they did when she was little and I brought her a surprise. I smile, I've missed that look.

"Oh she is great! She was really friendly once I moved here. She couldn't believe you had a little sister. We are like best friends. She still has trouble carrying heavy things so I help her out a lot. I also talk to her about everything, she really helped me out during those times I missed you a lot. And we even have sleepovers despite the fact that she lives right across the hall. Oh! She has a kid now too! She's about four now and-"

My eyes widened, "Whoa! Wait!" I yelled interrupting her rambling. "Bianca has a kid?" I asked.

Crystal giggled at my expression. "Yup! Her name is Mya, she's four years old, and THE cutest thing!"

"Wow!" I say still in shock. "I really have missed a lot... So is she married now? Bianca I mean. She's not the type of person to, you know."

Crystal's smile slowly fades and she began to frown. "Sadly no." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "You see about six months after you disappeared, she started dating this guy. He was really nice, smart, kind, funny, just a good person."

She paused probably trying to figure out how to explain the rest. "However, he didn't exactly have the same values as Bianca. He asked her to sleep with him but when she rejected it, he seemed to respect her decision. So they dated about two years and got pretty serious, so naturally she thought he was going to be the one she married. Because of that her resolve crumbled and she became pregnant.

Of course, she was overjoyed that she was carrying his child, but when she told him... He didn't take it well. She said he had this horrified look on his face and insisted they break up, but he wouldn't tell her why. Soon they were both yelling at each other. Bianca was pleading that he stay with her and asking why he wanted to leave. And he was yelling at her telling her to get away, and refusing to explain himself. When I heard the shouting I came over there and scared him into telling us..."

Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "He had a wife and kids!" Her bangs covered her eyes as she grit her teeth. "What asshole first of all cheats on his wife, second stays with the other woman long enough for her to think about marriage, and third leaves her because she's pregnant with his own child!"

Crystal stopped walking and took a deep breath. Her clenched fist showed that she was shaking. Just when I thought she was going to pass out from lack of air, she slowly exhaled, let the tension out of her shoulders, and continued walking.

"Sorry about that." She apologized softly.

"Don't be, you should be mad that jerk hurt her. Hell I'm mad just hearing about it and it was five years ago." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, trying to comfort her. "You didn't kill him did you?" I teased.

She let out a light laugh and smiled a little. "No I didn't kill him, I did get in a few punches before Bianca stopped me. She was heartbroken of course but she still loved him... And she didn't want me on prison for attempted murder."

I chuckled. "Then I am thankful that she stopped you too."

She hummed, "Yeah I guess I am too... After he left, I stayed with Bianca. She cried on me for hours before we both fell asleep."

"I'm glad you were with her, no one deserves to go through that alone, especially her."

"I agree. I helped her out a lot during her pregnancy, and still help out by babysitting Mya." Crystal's mood once again lords up once she mentions the little girl's name. "Mya is the sweetest little girl you'll ever met, she looks exactly like her mother, except for her eyes which come from her father."

"I doubt that, I think you were the sweetest little girl I'll ever meet." I say squeezing her.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Shut up, you know good and well I was a terror." She smirked.

"Really? 'Cuz from what I remember you were a perfect angel."

She laughed at that. "Wow that seven year sleep must have messed up your brain. First off I was scared of everyone except you and our neighbor Mrs. Dele. I attacked the mailman whenever he came. And once you couldn't go on a mission for a month because you couldn't get anyone to watch me because Mrs. Dele was on vacation."

"Huh, I guess you're right. You were a troublemaker." I say ruffling her hair. "But you had your sweet moments too."

A forlorn look passed over Crystal's face as she looked at the ground.

I frowned. "Hey if you keep changing moods like this I'm going to start thinking your bipolar. What's wrong?"

"Its just, I'm sorry for being such a handful. It probably would have made your life a whole lot easier if I wasn't afraid of everyone. I could have joined the guild a lot earlier and you wouldn't have to worry about me as much."

"Hey it's okay, and it's not your fault. Those guys in the past were the first humans you met after me, they tried to kidnap you and who knows what they would have done if I didn't find you. I never blamed you for not trusting anyone else after that. I'm just proud at how far you've come, especially without me being here. Now you know everyone in town, you're extremely close to Bianca and Mya, and you're a part of the most rambunctious guild in all of Fiore. You've made a huge improvement. I'm just regret I wasn't here to see it happen, but I have never regretted a single thing that happened since I found you. Now stop frowning and be the happy little girl that would be the happiest when I came home. I'm home now so stop beating yourself up about stuff in the past, and just be happy."

Crystal laughed, "Mya greets me the same way I used to greet you. I think I'll start greeting you like that again."

"As long as you don't knock me over then okay."

"I bet you Mya's playing outside waiting for me to come home. She loves being outside."

"You're probably right. I can't wait to meet her."

~Chapter End~


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Hey everyone! So I planned on posting this chapter earlier this week, and I had everything typed out and edited. However I had to go to class so I left my laptop, and alas it decided to restart on its own, and deleted EVERYTHING! So here you go all late. I hope you enjoy it.**

Normal POV

As the Fullbuster duo approach the apartment, Crystal's hunch was correct. Crouched down in the grass beside the building, was a little girl with dark purple hair and huge green eyes.

"Mya!" Crystal called waving.

Little girl turned around and smiled, "Onee-chan! You're back!" Mya got up and ran towards the pair jumping into Crystal's arms.

Crystal laughed, "Did you miss me?" She asked ruffling Mya's hair.

Mya nods her head frantically making herself dizzy and cause Crystal and Gray to laugh. When Mya heard the deep chuckle and noticed Gray standing next to Crystal. When Crystal realized Mya's fixed stare on Gray, she set her down, and crouched in front of her.

"Mya, do you remember when I told you that a lot of people from my guild disappeared, along with my brother?"

"Yep... Is he apart of Fairy Tail too? He has the same mark that you do!" Mya said as she pointed at Gray.

Crystal turned to look at Gray, as Gray looks down at his now bare chest.

"Dang it! Where'd my shirt go?" He said frantically looking around for his missing shirt.

Crystal laughed and turned back to Mya, "Yeah he's in Fairy Tail too. He's also my big brother."

Mya smiled, "Oh! They came back? Momma says that they were gone for a real long time. Even before I was here!"

Mya looked over to where Gray finally found his shirt and was now walking towards them.

Mya looked back over to Crystal and asked, "He's really your brother?"

Crystal nodded, "Mhm."

Mya looked back and forth between the two. "You do look the same, you have the same eyes and hair." She paused as Gray stood next to them, and a huge grin spread across her face. "You both make your clothes go away too!"

This made both Crystal and Gray sweatdrop.

Crystal sighed, "Sadly that habit of his rubbed off on my too."

"Hey its not my fault, I inherited it too." Gray said crossing his arms.

Crystal shook her head and turned back to Mya and smiled. "Mya this is my big brother Gray, he's also the one who taught me ice maker magic."

Mya's eyes widened, "Really? That's so cool! Can you guys make something? Pretty please!

Both Gray and Crystal chuckled and nodded at the little girl. Crystal held out an open hand and put her fist on top of it. As quickly as the light blue mist appeared, it started to fade. When the mist cleared a beautiful clear ice butterfly sat in her hand. Mya's eyes lit up in excitement, as she reached out to touch it the butterfly flapped its wings and began fluttering around and landed on Mya's nose. Mya's giggled at the then looked at Gray as he crouched down beside Crystal. Gray placed his fist on top of his open palm and closed his eyes. When the cool mist disappeared a few seconds later, Gray held a beautiful cage of ice vines and roses. On the top of the cage was a loop to hold the cage, and on the door of the cage was the Fairy Tail symbol.

"You can keep the butterfly in here when you go to sleep, so I won't fly away." He said.

Mya looked up at the two, "You mean the ice won't melt?" She asked amazed.

"Nope." Crystal said ruffling Mya's hair. "Its special ice that doesn't melt as long has we still have magic power. But its can still break so you have to be really careful, okay?"

Mya nodded her head frantically, "Thank you Onee-chan and Gray-chan!"

This caught Gray of guard, the last time Crystal called him that was a year before she left for school. Now Gray isn't a huge fan of nicknames, for example, when Juvia calls him Gray-sama or Natsu's many insulting names. But since Mya is young he decided to let it pass just this once.

Gray smiled, "You're welcome."

"Mya is your mother home?" Crystal asked.

Mya who is staring at her butterfly and cage responds happily, "Yep! Momma just got home with a bunch of boxes!"

"Oh boy," Crystal says standing, "We better go help her before she hurts herself."

"Alright" Gray says also beginning to stand.

"Mya do you want to come inside with us? We'll get to hear what happened before Gray disappeared for those seven years." Crystal said looking down to the little girl.

"Yay, storytime!" Mya chanted as she ran towards the apartment. "Come on guys hurry up!" She called before she entered the building. Gray and Crystal looked at each other and laughed as they went inside.

•••••••••••

After walking up few flights of stairs they saw a young woman carrying way too many boxes, trying to make it up the next flight. She almost lost her grip on the boxes when Mya zoomed past her. Crystal rushed to her and grabbed the first three boxes and handed them off to Gray.

"Hey Bianca, I'm back!" Crystal grinned widely at her friend as she took the remaining two boxes.

"Crystal! Welcome back!" Bianca said hugging her. "Where'd the other boxes go?"

Crystal pointed back at Gray, who's face was covered by the boxes.

Bianca looked at Crystal then back at the unidentified teen. "Who's your friend?"

Crystal giggled and pushed Bianca up there stairs, "You'll see." She said turning back to wink at Gray when he moved the boxes away from his face, and raised an eyebrow.

Once inside Bianca's apartment, Bianca headed to the kitchen while Gray and Crystal put the boxes down in the living room.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Bianca asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please!"

"Sure, thanks." Crystal and Gray replied.

Bianca walked out with three glasses of lemonade. "You're welcome, it's the least I could do after you helped..." Bianca froze and nearly dropped he tray of drinks when she spotted Gray. She slowly set the drinks down keeping her eyes locked on Gray.

"Gray? Is that really you?" She asked shocked.

Gray smiled, "Yeah Bianca. I'm back."

Bianca looked over to Crystal who was also smiling and nodded to her.

Tears formed in Bianca's eyes as she walked over to Gray. She looked into his deep blue eyes, smiled and hugged him.

"Gray... I've missed you so much." She said as tears began to pour down her face.

"Hm, I've missed a lot haven't I?" Gray said hugging her back.

Bianca let out a soft laugh, "I'll say."

Gray frowned, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You've been like a big sister to me after Crystal went to school. You made sure I ate and didn't sit home moping the whole day. But I wasn't her for you like you were for me, so I'm sorry."

Bianca shook her head and looked up at Gray. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure it's not your fault, that you were gone for so long. Besides in a way you did protect me. If you didn't find Crystal I would've been all alone. I am also pretty sure I wouldn't have Mya if you were here, you would've scared the guy off."

"Damn straight." Gray said.

Bianca laughed and wiped away her tears. "So I'm not upset that you weren't here, because something good did come it out it. I'm just glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back." He said as he stepped back from the hug.

Just then Mya came out of her bedroom and ran to her mom still holding the her ice creations.

"Momma look what Crystie and Gray-chan made me!"

Bianca blinked but quickly smiled at her daughter, "They are beautiful. Take good care of them okay?" Bianca then looked up at Crystal then Gray and smirked. "Gray-chan, huh? I thought you hated nicknames." She teased.

Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, "I do, but she wouldn't understand, so it fine I guess." He mumbled.

Bianca laughed, "Yeah right you're just trying to hide that you're a big softie."

"Can I call you Gray-chan?" Crystal asked also teasing him.

"Shut up, I am not a softie! And no you can't, you're to old to be calling people Chan."

Crystal pouted, "Meanie, I'll just call you that when you least expect it."

"Brat."

"I am not a brat!"

Bianca laughed at the two's antics. "Hey Gray, What happened? I mean why were you gone for so long? And why haven't you aged? Its not fair."

"Oh right. Its a long story." Gray said.

"Alright storytime from Gray Fullbuster!" Crystal announced

"Yay Storytime!" Mya says as she jumped up and down and sat on the couch next to her mother.

"Sit" Crystal told Gray, pointing to a chair across from the couch and sat herself on the other side of Mya.

Gray shrugged and sat in his designated chair. "Okay then, it all started when we held the S-Class competition on Tenrou island..."

•••••••••••••

"So in order to save you guys from Achnologia, the first master Mavis used one of the great Fairy spells, but as a result you were hidden and frozen in time for seven years." Crystal says letting everything sink in.

"Yeah, that's what happened. The First explained everything when we woke up." Gray said leaning back in his chair.

"Wow" Bianca said amazed, "Well at least you guys are safe, even if you were stuck for seven years, I'd prefer that."

"That's true," Crystal said with a sad smile. "I'd rather you be gone for seven years than to never see you again."

There was a pregnant silence as everyone was deep in thought. Suddenly two loud goals broke the silence. Both Bianca and Crystal blinked then looked over to Gray who had his hand over his stomach, then looked down at Mya who had her small arms wrapped around her.

She looked up at them and said, "Momma, my tummy says its time to eat."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Actually I'm pretty hungry too."

Crystal and Bianca looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well I guess we better get you something to eat, huh?" Crystal said smiling at Gray.

"Yeah, honestly I haven't eaten at all the day we fought Grimore Heart, and I barely got to eat before Achnologia came to attack us. And then stupid Flame brain at all the food at the guild." Gray said glaring out the window.

Bianca smiled then stood up, "Well I would have you stay for dinner, but we're going to visit my parents."

Mya then jumped off the couch and ran to her room chanting "Yay we are going to Oji-chan and Oba-chan's house!"

The others laughed at the happy child, and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Glad to have you back Gray." Bianca says smiling.

"Definitely glad to be back. I hope my sister hasn't given you any trouble." He teased.

"Hey! I don't give anyone trouble, I'm a perfect angel remember?" She smirked and crossed her arms, after bringing up their conversation from earlier.

Bianca laughed, "No no, she's been more than helpful around here, especially with Mya. I love having her around.

Crystal turned to Gray, "See, I'm helpful, wanted, and loved!" She said sticking her tongue out.

This made Gray laugh as they walked out the door.

Crystal hugged Bianca and Mya before they headed down the stairs.

"See you later!" She called after them.

"Bye bye" Mya waved back to the two.

Crystal and Gray walked across the hall to their apartment door.

"Cute kid." Gray said.

Crystal takes out a turquoise bedazzled key and starts unlocking the door. "Yeah she's great. I watch her sonetimes when Bianca needs to go out. I love having her over."

Gray looks at the key and frowns a little. "Just by looking at your key I'm worried what my apartment looks like."

Crystal pouts a little. "First off, it's OUR apartment, second I'm a dragon slayer so I like shiney things, and third, just be grateful I like blue instead of pink.

Crystal opened the door, walked in and took off her shoes.

"So Gajeel and Natsu like shiny things too?" Gray questioned locking the door and also taking off his shoes.

"Of course, Gajeel's piercing are shiny, no doubt he has shiny metal in his house. And I'm pretty sure Natsu has gems stashed in his house somewhere." Crystal said heading to the kitchen.

"Huh. Interesting... Wow." Gray said as he finally looked around the apartment.

Everything was either some shade of blue, black, silver, and white. Everything was nicely placed and decorated. Different things had snowflake decorations on it, and there was a beautiful ornate snowflake on the wall over the couch.

"This looks amazing." Gray says still looking around.

"Of course it does! Did you not have faith in me?" Crystal said fake pouting.

Gray rolled his eyes and Crystal giggled and turned back to the fridge. "Thanks, I did it myself. Well except the refrigerator and couch I couldn't get them through the door by myself."

Gray stopped walking down the hall and turned to her. "You said 'through the door' does that mean you can lift them by yourself?"

"Of course I can what kinda question is that?" She asked walking over to the cabinet now. Gray just stared at her then shook his head. When something on the wall caught his eye.

"Hey, where'd these pictures on the wall come from?"

Crystal turned and walked over to him. When she saw what he was talking about she smiled. "Oh I painted those, Reedus taught me how." She pointed at one in the middle of the wall. "Do you remember this?"

Gray looked at the painting of a gorgeous snowy forest with two raven haired children in the middle.

"Is that when I took you to train in the forest for the first time?" Gray asked in amazement.

Crystal nodded, "Mhm, That's it! I tried painting my favorite moments, and times at the guild. That one is my favorite." She said pointing to a picture of a younger looking Gray with a huge smile that you rarely ever see on his face.

Gray looked at expertly drawing portrait of himself and smiled. He ruffled Crystal's hair and continued observing her paintings. "I can't believe you remember what I looked like back then."

Crystal glared at him for messing up her hair and walked back into the kitchen. "I am a ice make wizard. We pretty much have photographic memory." She looked at her reflection in a small mirror by the sink, and frowned. "You made my bangs look like your hair." She complained.

"And what's wring with that?" He asked.

"It's wild and unruly. I at least try to style it." She countered

"Hey I style my hair too."

"How by putting gel in your hands and fluffing it like you just did to mine?"

"Exactly!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, and walked back out the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower before I make dinner. Will you survive until then?" She teased poking his side.

Gray slapped her hand away, protectively held his sides, and glared at her. "Yes I will survive. Now stop poking me."

A huge mischievous grin spread across Crystal's face. "Are you still ticklish?"

"Yes and so are you so don't start! Do we have anything to drink?" He asks as he takes off his shirt and puts it on the back of a chair.

"Alcoholic or non?" She asks as he picks up his short and throws it in the laundry room.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, when she turned back around.

"What?" She asked as she read Gray's expression. "Yes I have alcohol. I'm legal and a part of Fairy Tail, what did you expect?"

"Touché. I want something strong."

"There's Bourbon and Sake in the refrigerator. The glasses are in the left cabinet next to the stove. And I think there's wine in the freezer."

Gray opens the fridge, grabs the Bourbon, then turns to Crystal and tilts his head. "Why is the wine in the freezer?"

"Cuz I like my drinks cold." Crystal replied like it was obvious.

Gray then opened the freezer and picked up the bottle of wine. "Its not even a drink anymore, it's frozen solid. How do you even get it out of the bottle?"

Crystal shrugged, "I just brake the bottle and eat it like a Popsicle."

Gray just stared at her, shook his head, and put the bottle back in the freezer. "You're weird."

"Thanks!" Crystal smiled, "I'll be out soon."

Crystal walks to the bathroom and shuts the door and leans against the black bathroom walls. She sighs and whispers, "He's finally back."

~CHAPTER END~


	5. Chapter 5: Teasing and Tears

**H** **ey guys! I meant to post last week but I was extra busy, so im posting two chapters today! Hope you enjoy :)**

Normal POV

Crystal walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Man I needed that," she said stretching as she sighed.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Gray sitting in a chair staring out the window, deep in thought. Crystal quietly walked over to him until she was right next to him, unnoticed. A mischievous grin spread across Crystal's face as she leaned close to his ear, and using magic made her breath extremely cold, and blew.

"Gah!" Gray jumped and quickly turned toward Crystal while rubbing his ear. "Why'd you have to do that? Geez, that felt weird." He said as he closed his eyes and crossed him arms.

"Because it seemed like fun," she grinned, "besides I thought you would have sensed me getting closer to you. You must have been seriously spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing I was just..." Gray opened his eyes and looked at Crystal who still has a towel loosely wrapped around her. His cheeks tinted light pink as he looked away. "H-hey, go put some clothes on!"

Crystal looks down remembering she never put clothes on. It became a habit since she lived alone. "Dang it." She then looks at Gray and points at him. "Like you have room to talk, your not wearing pants."

Gray looks down at himself, "Great." He said sarcastically.

Both wizards look at each other and start laughing.

"You do realize this isn't going to change right?" Crystal said still giggling.

"Yeah. I guess I have to get use to you huh?"

"Of course you do this is your fault!" Crystal says as she throws a pillow at Gray which he catches. "I had no choice since I grew up with a dragon then you, so I thought being half naked was natural. I'll be right back!" She said as she went to her room.

Gray turns back to the window and continues staring out at the sunset. 'Seven years huh? Although it feels like nothing to me...' Gray's eyes sadden, 'I can't even imagine what it would feel like being alone for all that time.'

•••••••••••••••

Crystal POV

I pushed the door closed, and walked over to my dresser, and pull out some shorts and a dark blue T-shirt I stole from Gray.

He hasn't changed. I was worried there might be a gap between us now. I'm glad. I sighed, 'It still feels like a dream. And I'm afraid that if I wake up... He'll be gone again.'

I walked out of my room to see Gray starting out the window again. At least he's wearing pants now.

"Hey I'm going to make dinner now, since I didn't know you were back, I'll make a special dinner tomorrow. Your pick. What flavor ice cream do you want?"

Gray raised an eyebrow and turned towards her. "We're having ice cream for dinner?"

"No, not today. I just got back from a mission so I need real food and so do you. I'm making ice cream for dessert, so you can have whatever flavor you want." I say smiling.

Gray responded immediately with a straight face, "I want every flavor in your arsenal."

"Okay! Fifteen flavors of ice cream coming up!" I say spinning around and marching to the kitchen.

"Wait, I was just kidding." Gray said trying to stop me.

"Too late you have already made your order now be happy!"

"Aye." Gray said mock saluting me.

I blinked. "Aye?... Oh I get it! Happy is Natsu's exceed, the little blue one right?"

"Yeah, those two are almost inseparable. Come to think of it all of our dragon slayers right now have an exceed expect you."

I shook my head. "Actually I do have one! Her name is Luna, I found her while fighting a dark guild that captured her, two years ago."

Gray blinked. "Wow, that's great. So where is she then?"

"She was asked to go to the new Extalia, the same time I left for my mission. She should be back in a few days. Alright time to start dinner!"

•••••••••••••

Normal POV

'Alright almost done.' Crystal thinks to herself as she turned down the stove. The young raven slipped off her apron and made her way over to Gray still frozen in the same spot. After looming over him for a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?" He says still gazing out the window.

She then swung one of her legs over his and sit on his lap facing him.

Gray quickly turned his toward her, about to say something, when he stopped, seeing the downcast look on Crystal's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Is... Is this real?" She asked looking down at her hands.

Confused, Gray asked, "Is what real?"

Crystal looks up at him and locks her deep blue eyes with his. "This. You being here." She says dropping her head back down. "It feels like a dream. You've been gone for so long without a trace, and all of a sudden you're back. I... I'm just scared that... What if I wake up and your gone again."

Gray then feels Crystal's body trembling and tears starting to fall on her hands. His eyes soften, and he let's out a study sigh pulling his sister closer into a hug. He then feels warm tears fall on his bare chest but he doesn't care.

"Don't worry, this isn't a dream. It's definitely real... I'm going anywhere. You don't have to cry anymore, okay?"

Crystal sniffed and nodded into his chest trying to stop them tears. They stayed like that until Crystal had stopped crying.

"You okay?" Gray asked rubbing her hair.

Crystal finally lifted up off Gray's chest and rubbed her puffy eyes. "Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

Gray smiled back, "You're welcome".

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Crystal's stomach growled loudly. The two ice wizards laughed.

"Sorry, crying makes me really hungry, and I've cried a lot today." Crystal said with a huge smile.

"Well a dragon slayer's gotta eat. I've learned that over years of experience with you and Natsu."

"True. Come on let's eat!" She stood up, grabbed Gray's hands and pulled him up and to the kitchen.

Crystal POV

Gray and I had just finished dinner, and I was at the sink washing dishes while Gray stood beside me and dried them.

"Dinner was delicious," Gray said as he finished drying a dish and set it aside.

"It was just spaghetti."

"Well it was the best spaghetti I've had in a long time."

"That's just because you haven't eaten anything in 7 years."

"No, even before that. It was really good, just accept the compliment." He said snapping the towel at my leg.

"Ow! Alright, alright, thank you very much." I chuckle.

Gray smirked, "You are very welcome."

After we finished the dishes, I grabbed a tray filled with fifteen small bowls with different flavors of ice cream.

"I can't believe you actually made all the flavors you had." Gray said trailing me over to the couch. I set the tray down on the coffee table and plop down on the couch.

"Of course I did, you asked me to. You only have to eat half of each flavor and I'll eat the other half." I said handing him a spoon after we sat down.

"I wasn't serious." He said grabbing the strawberry ice cream first.

"I know, but that look you plastered on your face said otherwise." I said grabbing a peach flavored ice cream.

Gray rolled his eyes and scooped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He froze and his eyes widened.

"What?! Does it taste weird?" I asked nervously. "Is it too sweet?"

Gray shook his head and slid the spoon out of his mouth. "That is really good! I might just eat all of this by myself." He said putting another spoonful in his mouth.

"No you aren't! I love ice cream just as much as you do. Now, stop eating that one, its my favorite." I snatched the bowl away from him and put it near me. "How did you manage to inhale half of it in two bites?" Here! Eat this one." I say handing him a bowl with green ice cream with brown chunks.

"Is this mint chocolate?" He said taking the bowl and digging in.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Rhetorical question. Man, this is good." Gray said enjoying the treat.

"I made more since I knew it's your favorite."

"Awesome! So how about you tell me about the school you went to." He said placing the half eaten treat on the table and picking up another bowl.

"Okay."

I told Gray all about the abroad magic school I went to and what I learned. We also exchanged mission stories, how his are way more entertaining.

"How do four wizards destroy the whole town you're supposed to be protecting?" I'm holding my stomach from all the laughing.

"I don't know. But any things possible if you have a destructive dragon slayer with you. The only one not destroying stuff was Lucy, and then she summoned Aquarius and everything went down stream from there." He said putting the last empty bowl down.

I snickered, "I see what you did there." He smirked. "Its a shame though. Doing all that work only to find you destroyed it while trying to save it." I say standing up. "I should take these to the kitchen."

"Yeah but you should put your shirt back on first." Gray said handing me back my shirt.

I yanked my shirt out of his hand and sighed before draping it over my shoulder, and walking to the kitchen.

"You really do have to get use to it. I didn't tell you to put your shirt back on." I glance back and see him look down then cross his arms. I shook my head, and began rinsing out the bowls. "Just think I'm like Cana, her shirts are pretty much bikini tops."

"I know, but its not normal for teenage siblings to walk around the house naked."

I just stare at him, "Gray, you walk around naked in public, and we are far from normal if you haven't noticed."

"Touché. At least you don't wear weird underwear like Lucy." He mumbled.

I turned off the sink and slowly lift my head with my eyebrow raised. It took Gray a couple seconds to realize what he just said. When it clicked, he blushed and snapped his head over to me. How you blush and pale at the same time, I don't know, but he did.

"N-NO! No no no! N-not like t-that!" He stuttered. "After Phantom attacked, and before we found her letter saying she would go home, Flametard, Erza, and I went looking for Lucy in her apartment. And then Happy opened this drawer, and..." Gray stopped his rambling and his whole face turned bright red.

I smirked, "So not only do you walk around town half naked, but you look through girls lingerie. I didn't know you were such a pervert." I said placing a hand on the side of my face and shaking my head.

"They are both accidents!" Gray snapped. "Besides, Happy's the one who opened that drawer not me. And you still haven't put the shirt on." Gray groaned as he rubbed his face.

"And I'm not going to, you'll get use to it. Now you know what it feels like for other people when you strip." I walk back over to him, and sat down. "This is going to be fun, I wonder how the guild's going to handle two strippers."

Gray chuckled, "half will be blushing or have nosebleeds, and the other half will be yelling at us to put our clothes on."

We both laughed picturing our namakas' reactions.

 **~Chapter End~**


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu VS Crystal

Gray POV

Crystal had fallen asleep snuggled close to me half way into the movie they were watching. I glanced at the clock to discover that it was a bit past one in the morning. Deciding to call it a night, I grabbed the remote and turned off the movie while yawning. Turning my head I see Crystal's peaceful face. I grinned at the sleeping dragon slayer and carefully picked her up not wanting to wake her. Carrying her to her room, I laid her down gently on her bed and pulled up the covers. Trudging to my room I barely realized it remained the same, since I was tired. I stripped down to my boxers, and collapsed on my bed and greeted the darkness and fell into a deep sleep.

I open my eyes only to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. Groaning, I closed my eyes and rolled over. Feeling a presence I curiously cracked one of my eyes open only to find a face inches away from mine. What the? Both of my eyes snap open as I stare at the sleeping girl in front of me.

I reached up and poked her cheek "Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

One of her dark blue eyes opened to look at me then just as quickly it closed. She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer and buried her face into my chest, "Mmmm. Five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily.

I glanced over at the clock then back down at her and sighed. "Its almost noon, get up. Why are you in my bed anyway?" I said pretending to be irritated.

Crystal looked up at me and yawned making tears form in the corner of her eyes, "I missed your smell... And I got lonely." She said softly as she looked away slightly blushing. Okay that was cute. She still acts the same as before.

I ruffle her hair and smile, "Come on let's head to the guild, or do you want to skip out on you and Natsu's fight?" As soon as the word fight left my mouth, Crystal jumped out of bed and dashed toward her room to get dressed. I chuckled, Well that's one thing her and Natsu have in common, they both love to fight. Getting out of bed I started to get dressed.

On the way to the guild Crystal was practically bouncing down the sidewalk. Once we got in the guild I greeted my friends and headed over to the bar for some lunch, since I missed breakfast.

The white haired bartender walked over to me and smiled, "Hello Gray, how are you?"

I smiled back "Hey Mira I'm great, could I see the lunch special?"

"Sure, here you go." She handed me the menu, after I looked at it I decide to get my usual. After Mira left to get my food Lucy came and sat next to me.

"Morning Gray!"

"Hey Lu what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I'm actually excited to see this fight"

"Really? You normally don't like fights." I say raising an eyebrow

"I don't, but I really want to know how strong you sister is. This should be interesting."

Lucy had a point there, I'm curious too I haven't seen her fight in eight years. She must be way more powerful since last time.

"Yeah this will definitely be interesting."

"So are you in on the bet?"

I gave her a confused look as I took a bite of my food that Mira just placed in front of me.

"What bet?"

"You haven't heard? Its the bet on who will win the fight. I heard the guys that were with us on Tenrou island are betting on Natsu of course. But the ones that remained here are all betting on Crystal. I honestly don't know who to vote for. The others said while we were missing, she's the one that normally stopped Twilight Ogre from destroying the guild so she must be strong."

"True. Hmm, maybe I should join this bet too."

After finishing my lunch I got up to find Cana, after looking around for a minute I found her at a table talking with Erza, Elfman, Evergreen, and Lisanna.

"Yo Cana" I called walking up to the table.

"Hey Gray what's up" Cana waved with one arm wrapped around a barrel of booze.

"I want to place a bet for the fight" I pulled out some jewel.

Cana reaches for the money, "Awesome, I'll add you on."

"So who are you betting on Gray?" Lisanna asked.

Evergreen looked over at Lisanna and raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Isn't it obvious? He'll go for his sister" she said plainly.

"Well it could go either way, Gray's fought Natsu and has fought beside him so he knows how strong he is" Lisanna says

"That's true but Gray is also the one who trained Crystal so she could be on par with Gray and Natsu." Erza says enjoy a piece of strawberry cake. Elfman then joins in the conversation yelling, "Cheering for your sister is MANLY!" We all sweat dropped at that comment.

"Alright Gray you're in. So when's the fight going to start?"

"Um, I'm guessing soon" I say pointing towards my sister, "Flamebrain is headed toward Crystal now"

Natsu marches over to Crystal who's sitting with Lucy, Levy, Wendy and the exceeds.

"Yo Mini stripper, you ready for our fight?" Nastu said as he sat down at the table. Crystal crossed her arms and tilted her head. "And just where'd that nickname come from?" She retorted glaring at Natsu.

"Well, you're like a mini version of Popsicle pants and your shirt is missing" Natsu said pointing toward her.

Crystal then looked down to find that her shirt was missing, instead she was wearing a cobalt blue top a lot like Cana's with a cross necklace around her neck. "AH! Where'd it go?"

"Probably the same place Gray's clothes 'disappear' to when he loses them. Just find your shirt and cover up." Lucy shrugged, using air quotes around disappear.

"Hey I heard that and they really do disappear. Normally they just seem to appear out of no where." I plopped down next to Crystal who finally found her shirt.

Crystal was now playing with her necklace and pouting. "How come Cana can walk around half naked but I can't?"

"Its just that we're use to the way Cana dresses, we'll get use to you too, like we are used to Gray." Levy says smiling sweetly to Crystal

Then I cross my arms "Well if you all are so use to me stripping then why do you still yell at me?"

"Cuz its not normal to walk around in your boxers, let alone completely naked." Lucy remarks.

"Luce is right, its not good to be an underwear pervert." Natsu says smirking.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead, as I got up and grabbed Natsu collar and pulled him close to my face. "You wanna go, Tabasco freak?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and was pulled back, turned and saw Crystal next to me.

She smiled, "Leave him to me we still have to fight, and I want him at his full strength." She said winking at me. I smiled back at her and let Natsu go.

"Ready to fight, Cinderella?" She said with her hands on her hips and a fierce but playful gleam in her eyes. Natsu pouted at the name but then grinned with the same look in his eyes. "Yep I'm all fired up!"

The whole guild went outside to the open field where we normally train and prepared for the fight. In the middle of the field Natsu started walked up to us, took off her jacket and crouched down in front of Wendy.

"Hey Wendy can you hold my jacket for me? Its really important to me and I don't want it to get messed up. Could you do that for me?" Crystal smiled at the smaller dragon slayer.

Wendy's cheeks turned slightly pink as she nodded taking Crystal's jacket. "Thank you Wendy, I hope we can become really good friends" she said and flashed a smile that could rival Natsu's.

Wendy smiled back, "Yeah I would like that".

Crystal stood up and look over at me and gave me a thumbs up which I returned before she turned and walked towards the center of the field where Natsu and Erza were.

"Alright the first person down for ten seconds loses, got it?" Erza says briefly going over the rules.

Both nodded and Titania lifted her sword as a signal that the battle was going to begin.

Crystal and Natsu took their fighting stances and waited. Erza brought her sword down starting the battle and jumped back. Nastu's fist went ablaze as he charged toward Crystal, he began to throw punches, which she easily dodged. As a punch flew over her shoulder, Crystal turned and lifted her leg and round kicked Natsu sending him flying a few feet away.

"Alright whoever bet that Crystal would get the first strike come get your winnings!" Cana shouted causing about half he guild to groan.

"You guys started a bet on who got the first hit?" I asked.

Cana shrugged "Yeah, why not?"

I just shook my head and continued to watch the fight.

Natsu had finally gotten up and put both of his fists together and placed them up to his mouth. Crystal then mimicked him.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Ice Dragon..."

"ROAR!" they both yelled together.

When the two elemental roars mixed it caused a huge explosion. Sending Natsu sliding back and blew Crystal off her feet, but she landed on her feet crouched down. Through the smoke a flaming fist came out and hit Crystal causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly propped herself up on an elbow and saw Natsu standing over her. She took this opportunity to swipe her leg into Natsu's feet causing to fall to the ground as well. Crystal quickly rolled backwards away from Natsu. As he began to get up, Crystal pounded her fist into her open palm.

"Ice Make: Floor" she said as she cast the spell she slammed her hands into the ground causing the grass turn into ice. Natsu now struggling to stand slipped and fell.

"That's playing dirty!" Natsu complained

"Says the one who hit me when I couldn't see. Ice Make: Lance!" Tons of shards of ice surrounded Crystal and shot out toward Natsu. Natsu jumped up and began dodging the attack, but once again slipped and got hit with the attack.

"That's it!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His fist caught fire and slammed into the ice floor. The floor instantly shattered and melted leaving the ground wet and muddy.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Flames resembling long whips sprang from Natsu's arms as he jumped up and swung them toward Crystal. The ice dragon slayer jumped back and did a back handspring to dodge the flames.

"Ice Make:Duel Swords!"

Two long, narrow, identical ice swords formed in Crystal's hands. Crystal heavily planted her back foot into the ground, and launched off towards Natsu. Crystal's speedy and smooth movements with her swords left Natsu dodging like crazy.

"Impressive" Erza said watching intently at the girl duel wielding swords.

Natsu blocked an ice sword with his arm leaving him self open, or that's what we thought. Crystal saw the opening and swung her other sword to Natsu's side only to be blocked again. Crystal continued to put pressure on the two swords and Natsu pushed back. Red and turquoise auras began to surround the two dragon slayers. Soon one of Crystal's swords cracked and broke against the pressure causing a mini explosion of smoke, pushing both Crystal and Natsu a foot away from each other. Crystal let the other sword disappear, and Natsu launched at her. The two began fighting hand to hand combat style.

After about an hour of watching the fight, the two dragon slayers were still jumping around, flipping, and dodging, one would think they were hyperactive acrobats.

"Geez, their stamina knows no bounds", Lucy mumbled beside me. I nod my head and lean back on my arms.

"True Crystal's the only other person I've seen fight Natsu this long other than myself and Gajeel. Erza normally knocks him out before they've gotten this far."

"Shut up, you ice prick!" Natsu yelled, turning towards me, slamming a fist into his other hand. "You wanna go?"

"Hey you might want to finish the fight your in now." Just then Crystal's ice coated arm, elbowed Natsu in his side causing him to cling to his side. Natsu and Crystal were now panting heavily with torn clothes. Crystal wiped the blood of the corner of her mouth and looked down at her clothes and sighed. "Natsu, you're buying me new clothes after this."

"No way! My clothes are messed up too and you don't see me complaining."

"Fine let's make a bet then. If I win, then your going to buy me new clothes and treat me to dinner. And if you win I'll get you new clothes and treat you to dinner."

"I don't care about clothes. But I'll take you up on the food. Fine its a deal!"

Lucy leans in and asks, "Does she know what she's getting into if Natsu wins?"

I shrug, "I don't know, probably. When she hit her growth spurt, she ate as much as he does now. She's settled down though, thank Mavis." I'm so relieved those years were gone. I've never seen someone so little eat so much food, you just had to wonder where it all went.

Lucy sweat dropped then giggled, and continued to watch the fight.

"Great! Its a deal." Crystal says. There is quite a bit of distance between Natsu and Crystal which gave her an idea.

She once again took the standard ice make position.

"Ice Make: Geyser!"

Soon a huge pillar of ice shot up out of the ground under Crystal taking her high in the air. Up on top of her post she looked down on Natsu and said with a tiny pout "I really liked these jeans too." Said jeans had massive holes and burns all over, and her shirt wasn't any better. She then did what people should have expected, but didn't. She took off her shirt. She then ripped her jeans where the highest hole was, turning them into shorts that reached her mid thigh, and dropped it along with her shirt.

Lucy shook her head.

"Gray, why'd you have to give her that habit?"

"What? That's how I learned magic, and I never meant for her to get it too."

Lucy sighed, "Poor girl. By the way, where are your pants?"

Sure enough when I look down my pants are gone.

"Ugh! Where'd they go now? Oh, well I don't want to miss the fight." Lucy face-palmed and sighed some more. I just smiled.

Admiring her work, Crystal looked down at her new shorts.

"Hey these actually look pretty cute as shorts. Thanks, Natsu!"

"Shut up, get down here and fight me!"

"Nah, I think I'll fight from up here."

With a fist in her open palm, blue mist formed around Crystal's hands.

"Ice Make: Bow"

A huge bow and arrow appeared in Crystal's hands. She quickly aimed at Natsu, pulled the arrow back and fired it. It arrow flew towards Natsu with blinding speed. Natsu quickly side stepped and the arrow plunged into the ground right next to him.

Natsu smirked and yelled, "You missed!" Then stuck his tongued out. But quickly put it back when he saw Crystal smirking back at him.

"Really?" Crystal snapped her fingers and the arrow exploded sending pieces of ice flying and hitting Natsu. Crystal shot multiple arrows at Natsu at the same time all exploding when they reached Natsu. The explosive arrows started taking a toll on Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

Natsu's entire body was in flames and he shot up toward Crystal moving quickly. Before Crystal could attempt to block it Natsu had hit her off the platform, which soon shattered.

As Crystal plummeted to the ground head first, she shut her eyes and yelled, "Ice Make: Wings".

Two huge wings sprouted from Crystal's back and began to flap, stopping her from hitting the ground. Once she started controlling the wings she turned upright and hovered over the ground. Natsu utterly confused stood there wide-eyed with his mouth gaping open. Crystal crossed her arms and looked down at the fire dragon slayer.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Natsu didn't reply, instead he stared at her, then looked over towards me, and then back at her, then back to me.

"Can you do that Gray?" He shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes, "No you idiot! I use Static Ice Make magic." I yelled back.

Now Natsu looked even more confused and turned back toward Crystal who just shook her head.

"I use both Static and Dynamic Ice Make magic, Natsu. Which means that I can make things out of ice that can move and stuff that can't move."

The confusion seemed to melt off of Natsu's face as he began to understand.

"Oh so your magic is kinda like Lyon's."

Crystal's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the ice make mage.

"Yes, its similar to that idiot's magic." She said through gritted teeth. "But don't you dare compare the too of us. That jerk wouldn't know gratefulness even if it slapped him across the face." A tick mark appeared on Crystal's forehead. Huh, seems like Lyon got on Crys' bad side. Oh, well I'll ask about it later.

"Anyway let's end this, I'm starting to get hungry." Crystal said as her wings lowered her back to the ground and dissipated.

"I was starting to think the same thing. No holding back now." Natsu said grinning.

"Okay, Ice Make: Dragon!"

Soon a massive reptile made of ice appeared next to Crystal, who jumped a top of it. The dragon then raised its wings and began to flap its wings causing huge gusts of wind to whip around everything not grounded.

Two magic circles then appeared one in front of the dragon and one in front of Crystal. Crystal inhaled deeply and the dragon did the same.

"Dou Ice Dragon Roar!"

Both Crystal and her ice dragon let out a powerful roar spiraling toward Natsu. A magic circle formed under Natsu's feet and flames came out of his feet as he flew up and out of the attack's rage. The ice dragons' tail swung at Natsu trying to swat him out of the sky. Natsu dodged the attack and countered it by slamming two flaming fist into it, pushing down but only cracking it a little. Natsu then flew underneath the dragon and started attacking it. Bits and pieces of ice began to break away. Crystal then jumped onto the ground under the dragon.

"Ice Make: Bazooka"

The huge weapon landed on Crystal's shoulder as she took aim and fired at Natsu. Said boy avoided the ice missile letting hit the dragon, and decided to punch it deeper into the icy scales shattering it more. Crystal made a 'Tch' sound with her mouth and dropped the weapon only to create a new one.

"Ice Make: Gatling Gun!"

Releasing rapid fire onto Natsu was a good enough distraction for the dragon to hit him and send him flying across the field. Hopping back onto the dragon, Crystal raced over to Natsu.

"Ice Make: Arrows"

Dozens of arrows formed in the sky and began pelting the ground. Natsu shot up back into the sky and shot fireballs at Crystal.

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Attack"

" Ice Make: Shield"

As the fire balls hit the shield it slowly melted away after blocking most of them. However some got through the barrier and hit Crystal almost causing her to lose her balance.

Natsu spread his arms out at two vortexes of fire formed in each hand, rapidly growing as he began spinning being enclosed in flames. Crystal sensed what was about to happen was going to wipe her out. She then cast a spell that would most likely take the rest of her magic power.

"Ice Make: Rampart!"

A huge thick wall of ice came between the fire and ice users. Once Natsu's two vortexes became one enormous vortex he raised it above his head.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

He swung his arms down, throwing the massive attack at Crystal. When the unruly mass of fire collided with the impassable wall of ice, a huge explosion consumed everything, sending smoke in the surrounding area. Even the safe zone where the guild members were, wasn't safe from the shock of the explosion and smoke. We all coughed, until the smoke began to clear. Everything went silent. We saw the nothing but the pink haired fighter still standing and the raven haired girl lying on the ground. All of us stayed quiet for a moment, before someone began counting down.

10...

9...

8...

7...

Soon more and more people began the count down.

6...

5...

4...

When all of us assumed the fight was over, we began to stand and count louder.

3...

"Wait, look!" Someone said pointing.

We all turned to Crystal who slowly began to push herself up onto her hands and knees. Once she fully got up she kept her head down and was holding on to her arm.

"Oh come on! Just give up already you're probably out of magic power and can barely stand." Natsu said also clearly in bad shape and running low on power. Crystal just shook her head.

"I gotta give it my all right?" She looked up and smirked at Natsu. "I'm not done yet."

With that a giant magic circle appeared under her. And her magic pressure began to increase drastically, causing the wind to circle around her whipping her hair around. When she looked up her eyes were glowing a light blue. A strange tattoo appeared on her arm and a silver streak appeared in her hair. Everyone stared wide eyed at Crystal, even myself and Master. What is happening?

Crystal then places her arms out in front of her and place her fist into her hand and quickly pulled it to her side. The magic circle began to glow as she cast the spell.

"Ice Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rosette Oasis!"

As Crystal shot her arms out toward Natsu, an innumerable amount of little ice roses burst on a path to Natsu and completely surrounded him in frozen roses. My eyes widen. That spell...

After a few seconds Crystal released him, and he just stood there. Before long Natsu swayed and fell to the ground. Everything was silent. Until...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"CRYSTAL'S THE WINNER!"

Everyone shouted cheered and clapped for the victor. Crystal then collapsed onto her knees. As Crystal's eyes returned to their original color, her silver hair and tattoo faded too. She was panting and gasping for air. She then looked over at Natsu and looked up to the people cheering and flashed a smile. Then she called over.

"Gray, Wendy, could you two come over here!" She shouted over the noise. I barely heard her but Wendy heard loud and clear and we headed over.

"Good job!" Wendy said giving her a high five.

"Congrats!" I told her helping her up.

"Thanks you two. But could you help me?" She turned to Natsu, and looked back at us.

"Gray, could you give me some ice to eat? And Wendy could you help me heal Natsu. I can I only heal damage from ice attacks and I'm not that good yet, and you're way better at healing than I am."

"Mmhm! Sure and I'll heal you after okay?"

"Yeah thanks just don't push yourself to hard, after we heal Natsu you should rest a bit before healing me."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself. Now let's get Natsu healed."

Crystal smiled at the girl and nodded. She then turned to me.

"Gray, ice please! Oh! Make those special ice balls you figured out how to make that one time."

"You mean that ice that wouldn't crack no matter how hard I threw it at the ground and eventually made a dent?"

"Yup that one! It was really tasty"

"I still don't understand how you ate it." I mumbled while making three balls of indestructible ice. Crystal took one out of my hand and easily bit into it like it was a snowball.

"Its cuz I'm a dragon slayer. I can eat ice no matter how hard it is." She said while chewing. And grabbed the second ball of ice.

"Is it really that hard?" Wendy asked.

Both Crystal and I nodded. Crystal looked around and saw a rock the size of a bowling ball. She took the half eaten ball in her hand and dropped it on top of the rock. The rock cracked.

Wendy and I sweat-dropped as Crystal picked the unharmed ice back up and put the rest in her mouth and crunched on it. After Crystal finished the third ball of ice, her and Wendy knelt down on either side of Natsu and began healing him. After a couple of minutes the dragon slayer began to stir. Onyx eyes soon opened and gazed at the healers. He then sat up and rubbed his head.

"Natsu, you really shouldn't be getting up yet." Wendy warned. He then looked at her then at me then to Crystal. He frowned as they stared at each other. He sighed and laid back down closing his eyes.

"I lost didn't I?" He asked already knowing the answer, just refusing to believe it until he hears it from someone else.

Crystal smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, you said not to hold back. But you almost got me I must admit."

Natsu hummed.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you stripper?"

I smiled, "Nope, not for a long time."

He sighed, "That's what I figured."

Then he suddenly sat up and stared deep into Crystal's eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked back.

"With that last attack. You... You transformed. You hair and eyes changed and that tattoo. Where'd it come from?"

"Actually I've been wondering that myself." A voice said from behind us. We turn to see Master followed by Lucy and Erza.

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure myself, it just happens when in tap into the deepest parts of my magic. Last year on a mission I was just increasing my magic power when those changes happened. All I know is my power almost doubles when it happens."

"Is it dragon force?" Lucy asks.

"Nope, I've been in dragon force before and it feels nothing like what just happened to me. Sorry, I really don't know."

"That's alright my child. Lets get back to the guild." Master says walking away with everyone except Crystal, Natsu and I. Natsu turned toward Crystal and smiled, "That was a great fight Crystal! But I'll win next time, be prepared." Natsu said and ran ahead to catch up with Lucy.

Crystal and I took our time walking back. This gave me a chance to ask something.

"Hey Crys?"

"Yeah? What's up Gray?" She said looking up at me.

"That spell... The last one, where'd you learn it?"

She gave me a curious look and looked up at the sky.

"Um, I think I made it up. But I saw it in a dream once. Why? Can you use it?"

I shook my head, "No I haven't used it but it looks like a spell Ur used one time."

"Really?" I nodded. "Did she change like I did?"

"No I've never seen her do that, maybe it is a dragon slayer thing." I smile down at her and grab her hand. "Come on let's get to the guild and celebrate"

She smiled back up at me and we began to run back to the guild.

 **~Chapter End~**


	7. Chapter 7: Overprotective Quarrel

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, writers block is a pain. Anyway here's a new chapter, and I'm working on posting the next one by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Crystal stood at the request board looking for a job. When Mira called her over. "Crystal, there's a job here with a request for you!"

"Thanks Mira!" Crystal walked over to Mira and took the request flyer from her. As she began to read it Gray comes behind her and reads it, then he grabbed the request from Crystal and held it above his head.

"Gray!" Crystal whined reaching for the paper.

"You're not going." Gray says holding it up higher.

"Gray, one of my dear friends requested for me to take it. She's in danger and I'm going to help her. That's what friends do!"

"I can't let you go, especially by yourself."

"Then come with me!" Crystal said getting frustrated.

"No it's way too dangerous" Gray said as he places the request on the bar next to Master who picks it up.

Crystal crossed her arms, and glared at him. "When has anything been to dangerous for you?"

Gray turned back toward her and sighed, "Look, I'm just worried about you."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Why? You haven't taken on dangerous missions." She spat back.

"You don't know about half of the dangerous missions I've taken, and I'm fine now. Please just come with me if you feel it's dangerous."

"I already said no!" Gray said sternly

"Then I'm going by myself!" Crystal yelled back.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I agree that you can't go on your own." Master said intervening in the quarrel.

Crystal looked at Makarov and saw just how serious it was. "... Fine, so if I have a partner then I can go?" She pleaded to the short old man.

He paused to think over the offer "Yes that's fine."

"Gramps!" Gray said in disbelief, he was sure the wise guild master would make her stay.

"Gray, I can't deny her a mission she's qualified for, she is S class and is willing to go with a partner." He said trying to reason with the boy.

"Thanks Master!" Crystal says slightly bowing her head and took the flier back from Makarov, and walked over to Mira with the flyer to get it approved.

"So who's gonna be your partner?" Mira asked worriedly glancing at Gray.

Crystal turned avoiding her brother's glare, and leaned on the bar while looking around the guild. When her eyes set on someone she smirked.

"Someone who won't say no to a mission with some action."

Crystal pushed herself off the bar and walked over to the chatting blonde and pinkette. She put one hand on her hip and holds the flier in the other.

"Hey guys! Natsu, wanna go on a mission?" She puts the paper in front of him and sing songs, "We get to fight dark wizards~"

Natsu immediately jumps up with a fist in the air. "Alright! I'm all fired up! Happy you coming?"

The blue exceed looked up at them, "No thanks I'm good. Wendy and Carla are going on a mission with Romeo, so I'm gonna tag along."

"Alright little buddy I'll see you when I get back!" Natsu said as he pat Happy on the head.

"Aye sir!"

"Sorry for stealing Natsu from you Lucy." Crystal apologized. Lucy waved her hands dismissively. "Not all it's fine, but it he going to be ok?" She said nudging her head toward Gray.

Crystal shrugged and quickly glanced at him. She leaned in and whispered to Lucy, "Do you think you could say something to make him understand or at least calm down? He might listen to you."

Lucy smiled and winked at Crystal, "Sure, I'll try my best!"

"Thank you." Crystal smiled back, and turned to Gray who still looked upset, and crossed her arms.

"There! Now I'm not alone and if something happened I have Natsu." I look over at Natsu, "Come on, let's go!"

Gray growled, "Crystal don't..."

Crystal looked at him and gave a sad smile. "Bye Gray." She said as the two dragon slayers walked out of the guild hall. Gray sighed and crossed his arms, "Why is she so stubborn?" He groaned.

Erza walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, she learned from the best." She said smirking, "Don't worry she'll be fine, she's a tough girl." Gray sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah I know, but I can't help but worry about her."

Erza smiled at him, "I'm sure she's worried about you countless times. That's what siblings do."

* * *

 _ **Crystal POV**_

As we walked towards my house, Natsu was happily rambling about how excited he is for finally going on a mission.

"Hey!" I hear him yell, I jolted seeing his face inches from mine, I blush a little at the closeness and realizing I wasn't paying any attention.

"Huh?" Was the only thing I could say.

"Are you okay with this?" He said pulling back a little and looked worriedly at me.

Our eyes lock for what seemed like forever, then I broke eye contact and looked at the ground with a frown. "What are you talking about?" I say feigning innocence.

Natsu puts his hands behind his head and looked up. "Leaving like that. I mean Gray was being an idiot like he normally is, but he was just worried about you." He said glancing over.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Yeah, I know but..." I sighed, "I just wish he would believe in me enough to know I can handle it. He has no idea how many missions I've been on that were way worse than this. How many times I've almost died. I don't even know how he'd react if he knew that I..." I stopped not knowing if I should continue.

"That you what?" Natsu asked probably sensing my uneasiness.

"That I... Used iced shell."

Natsu's eyes widened as his head whipped toward me and stopped walking. "You what?" He asked staring intensely at me.

I shrunk back a little and avoided his gaze. "I used iced shell."

"But how? When Gray told me about iced shell, he said the caster's body turns into the ice itself to encase their enemies. So how are you still here?"

I hugged myself tighter and shrugged. "I-I'm not exactly sure myself. I have a hunch though. You remember when we fought right and at the end my hair and eyes changed." He nodded, and continued listening, "Well I was in that same 'mode' while fighting a monster along with other powerful wizards from different guilds. We separated into two groups and I was the only one standing from mine, the other group wasn't around. And if I didn't destroy it, not only I would have died, but thousands of other innocent people too. So I used iced shell. I knew the consequences but I also wanted to save everyone. After I used it I passed out and I was in a coma for two months. I was surprised when I woke up and remembered what happened. Another thing was I couldn't summon that power for three months after that. That's what makes me think it saved me."

Natsu was quiet for a while. "Yeah I guess that makes sense, but it may have been a fluke so don't try it again." He said finally breaking the silence.

I smiled a little hearing that. "Yeah I know, I made a promise that I wouldn't use it again."

"Huh, Gray promised the same thing when he tried to use it."

"Yeah, Gray wrote letters to me all the time while I was away at school. He told me about all of your adventures. That's also when he made me promise not to use iced shell." My small smile turned into a frown, "I broke that promise."

There was another short pause before Natsu spoke up. "You have to tell him."

I sighed, "I know but I'm scared, I already know he'll be mad at me. Hell, he's mad at me for this!" I said waving my arms around. "I-I don't know what he'll do when he finds out."

Natsu looked at me with a serious but kind expression and says, "... Gray loves you. He may be mad but he'll get over it. Just explain everything to him. And if you're still scared, I'll be there when you tell him."

My eyes widened as I stared at Natsu, then I started giggling. Natsu looked at me confused and pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, but you just seem all out of character right now. You're normally super playful and kinda child like. But right now you're serious and consoling."

Natsu pouted even more. "Hey I can be serious if I want to." He said crossing his arms.

"I know, I know, sorry... Hey Natsu? Thanks."

Natsu smiles, "No problem, that's what namaka are for, right?"

I smiled back, "Right."

Inside the apartment building Natsu and I are walked up the stairs."Alright I'm just going to go pack my clothes, leave a note for Gray about food he needs to eat before it spoils, and then we can go!"

Natsu's stomach growled and he places a hand over it, "I'll take care of some of that food for you!"

"Haha! I'm sure you will."

Natsu turned to me as we stop at my door. "So how are we getting there?"

"Well it takes a day by foot and we need to be there by tonight, so we could take the train, but my magicycle would get us there faster. Less stops."

Natsu's face paled immediately when I mentioned the train, "Uggh, I hate transportation"

I giggled and began to unlock the door. "Actually, I have motion sickness pills you can take. I don't get motion sickness that often, but I learned how to make them with magic. It's not as good as Wendy's troia spell and doesn't last as long, but it'll work."

Much to my surprise, Natsu dropped to his knees and bowed in front of me.

"Thank you, Thank you! You're a lifesaver." He said his face an inch of the ground, and I snorted.

"Well look who we have here" a voice said from behind us. I turned my head and smiled as I practically bounced over to hug my neighbor.

"Bianca! How are you? Where's Mya?"

"Hey Crystal," she said hugging me back tightly. "I'm good and Mya's with her grandparents. What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm about to go on a mission." I explained releasing her from the hug.

"Ooo, sounds fun! Is Gray going with you?" My smile faded a bit.

"No, um Gray and I got in a fight. So I'm going with my friend Natsu." I pointed back to the pink haired boy.

"Oh that's to bad. I hope you make up soon."

"Thanks, we will, he's just being overprotective. Anyway, Bianca this is Natsu, Natsu this is my best friend Bianca!" I smiled waving Natsu closer.

"Ah! So this is the famous "Flame brain". Nice to meet you Natsu!" Bianca said giggling.

Natsu scowls, "That damn ice princess!"

Bianca and I laugh, I leaned in to whispered to Bianca. "Natsu and Gray fight all the time, but they really care for each other, they're like best friends."

"I can hear you know! I am a Dragon Slayer!" He said pointing to his ears.

I smirked and put a hand on my hip, "You didn't deny it though." Natsu seemed to want to protest, but at a loss for words, he just looked away and crossed his arms. "He's still a bastard."

I chuckled, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, I have to pack we'll probably be gone for a few days." I said turning back to Bianca.

"Oh in that case here!" She said reaching inside a bag and pulled out a container. "I made cookies for you and Gray. Take some on your trip, I'll give Gray his when he comes home."

I grabbed the cookies which were quickly taken by Natsu. "Thanks! These smell great!" He said already plopping a cookie in his mouth. I just shook my head, "Thank you, now Natsu doesn't have to eat all of my food."

Bianca giggled, "You're Welcome. Have fun on your mission and be safe."

"Thanks we will." I said as I opened the door to my apartment and walked in with Natsu trailing behind me.

"Whoa, nice place. It looks totally different from when only Gray lived here."

I walk into my room and pulled out a bag and started packing clothes.

"Thanks, I did it all myself!" I paused and looked up. "Wait, Gray invited you over?"

Natsu appeared in the doorway and leaned against it. "Nope! I'd just sneak in and annoy the crap out of him." He said proudly with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Hey, how come I've never seen you here before?"

I thought about it for a second, "Oh um, Gray moved here soon after I left to go to school, so I was never here. I started living here after you guys disappeared with Tenrou Island."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Yup. Okay I'm done packing, let's grab some food and get out of here. Oh but first take this, its the motion sickness pill." I said placing the little green orb in his hand.

"Thanks. That reminds me, why don't you get motion sickness?" He said sounding a little jealous.

I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up my bag and walked out of my room. "I don't know I use to be then it just went away."

"Lucky." Natsu grumbled crossing his arms.

I chuckled as I scrawled out a note and stuck it to the fridge. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Natsu yelled behind me as we fly down the road on my magicycle.

"Don't you see why transportation is amazing now?" I asked with a teasing tone to my voice.

"Yeah, as long as you're not motion sick, then it's awesome."

We had been riding close to an hour now and we had covered a good distance, but the SE Plug was starting to take an effect on me.

"Hey Natsu how about we take a break in a few?" I said gesturing to the SE plug.

"Oh, yeah sure. We can have a picnic when we stop." I could feel the smile plastered on his face. Typical Natsu, already thinking of food.

We stopped at a pretty field with lush grass and flowers. There was a huge sakura tree in the middle of the field.

"Wow, this place is pretty. Hey Natsu, you want to set up under the tree?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he grabbed the blanket and basket off of the magicycle. We went under the tree and spread the blanket out underneath it. Once the food is out, we dug in. Geez I'm glad I brought a lot of food, Natsu's basically inhaling it. When we were finished eating I packed everything away and we relaxed in the shade.

"So, what's the mission about anyway?" Natsu asked me while laying out on the blanket. I turned to look at him incredulously.

"Did you not read the flier when I showed it to you?"

"No not really, I was just excited to go on another mission." He shrugged.

I sighed "Alright well, it for a friend of mine. She's the daughter of a big business owner."

"So she's kinda like Lucy?"

"Exactly. And Lucy ran away because her father was forcing her into a marriage right?" He nodded. "Well Alicia also is arranged to be married, only the guy she's marrying is a childhood friend and she liked him anyways."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I'm happy for her. Anyway, her parents are throwing a huge engagement party. The thing is, while one of her servants and friend who is also a wizard, overheard a conversation. Turns out an assassin's guild in a forest near the town, is planning on kidnapping her and holding her for ransom. Who knows how much they want for her. So they hired us to hang out at the party and protect her."

"Okay. No wonder Gray was nervous. An assassin guild right?"

"Right so we have to be careful and keep our senses tuned at all times. I heard that there should be five of them. That's also one of the reasons I picked you for this mission, since we're both dragon slayers we can smell and hear better than anyone else."

A small grin plays across Natsu's face. "So you didn't only pick me to make Gray mad."

I scoffed pretending to be offended, "I'll have you know I thought about who and what I need for this mission, after Gray denied me from going. You were a good pick for this mission, your rivalry was just a bonus." I smiled and winked. Natsu laughed and I did too. I yawn then look at my watch. Man I'm tired. "We should get going," I say trying to stifle another yawn. Natsu sits up and looks at me.

"But you're tired. I know I could drive while you get some sleep!"

My eyes widen as I stare at Natsu. A nap sounds like a good idea but... it's Natsu.

"Have you ever driven before?" I asked hesitantly.

He blinked for a moment, "Ah no, it couldn't be that hard though. Teach me!"

I sat there and seriously considered it, then shrugged, "Alright, come on."

"Awesome I get to drive!"

"Maybe, if you can handle it" I tease.

"Come on it can't be that hard."

Once we got up to the magicycle, I began teaching Natsu how to drive.

"So you turn the handle forward to make it go, and the speed depends on how much Magic Power you put out. Got it?"

"Yeah, alright let's do this. I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah yeah, just start off slow- NATSU!"

Natsu had immediately shot off, going at an incredible speed and almost knocked me off. I tightened my grip around Natsu.

"I told you to start off slow!" I yelled at him.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you." Not the point. "Anyway slow is boring and I rather get there sooner than later."

"Fine, just don't over do it."

"Got it!"

Hm, he's pretty good at this. I analyzed after a few minutes and yawned again.

"You sleepy ice prince?" Natsu asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Ice prince?"

"Yeah, Gray is ice princess so you're ice prince."

I pouted at that. "That makes me sound masculine."

"That's the point."

"I don't like it."

"That's also the point."

"... Okay, Cinderella."

"Isn't she a princess?"

"Yep, so now we're even. I can't believe Gray didn't come up with that one." I said yawning again.

"You can take a nap if you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just keep going straight right? I'll just wake you up when we get to the town."

"... Okay" I leaning against Natsu's back and immediately started to drift to sleep.

"Night ice prince."

I rolled my eyes and close them "G'night Cinderella."

~~Chapter End~~


	8. Chapter 8: Meanwhile

***Sneaks in hiding behind Gray, and peaks over shoulder* Hey guys! I'm not dead, and I'd like to stay that way. I'm really sorry for disappearing for that long, but I started college last years so things became really busy, and I had a serious case of writer's block. So FINALLY here's the new chapter and hopefully I can get the next one to you soon. I guarantee that it won't take nearly as long as it took for me to put this one out. Enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Lucy POV:**

"Okay, its been about twenty minutes since they left and he's still in the corner sulking."

From the time Natsu and Crystal left on their mission I've kept an eye on Gray. At first he just seemed angry and upset so we left him alone. But as time went on his angry expression turned sad and now he just looks depressed.

"You've been staring at him for quite awhile Lucy. You're not falling for him are you?" Mira says with a dangerous grin on her face.

"Wh-what! N-no no," damn I stuttered, "it's just Crystal told me to watch over Gray and cheer him up. So I was watching to see if his mood got any better, but it seems it only got worse." I sighed.

Cana put down her drink and slapped me on the back.

"Well then girlie you better go do your job." She beamed.

I narrowed my eyes at her smile. I don't trust it, but it's probably best that I don't ask.

"Alright then, see you girls later!" I waved and walked off towards Gray. As I walked away I heard the two girls giggling. Yup, definitely not a good sign.

Once I reached the ice mage, he didn't even notice me, he looks so out of it.

"Hey Gray!" Nothing.

"Gray?" Still nothing. I wave my hands in front of his face and he doesn't even blink. Okay this is bad. I put my hand on his knee and crouch down to try and look at his face. His face looks blank, but his eyes were filled with emotion.

"Graaaaaay~"

I saw his lips move but I didn't hear anything.

"Hm?" I leaned closer so I could hear him.

"She left me, and took Natsu with her instead." He said barely above a whisper. Ah, so that's why he got depressed. He's jealous, that's kind of cute.

I gave a small smile, "You sound like she just broke up with you. What was she suppose to do?"

Gray frowned, "Not go."

I sighed and got up and sat next to him. "She probably wanted to go with you more than anything. But you turned her down. So out of revenge she took your rival instead. But she probably also choose him for some other reasons regarding the mission too."

Gray's frown deepened, "That's another thing Natsu's perfect for the mission. So she probably would've pick him anyway."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Gray's shoulders and made him turn towards me.

"Gray stop. You and I both know that's not true. She hasn't seen you in eight years. She probably wanted nothing more than to go on a mission with you. But you need to realize that she's not a little girl any more. Like she said she's gone on countless dangerous missions just like we do. She's the strong capable wizard that you taught her to be. She's still your baby sister but she can take care of herself now. Got it?"

He sighed then smiled a little, "Yeah I got it. Thanks Lu."

I smiled back, "You're welcome! And another thing, if wherever their going has expensive buildings, then Natsu definitely isn't perfect for that mission."

Gray laughed at that.

"Now how about we go on a mission!"

"Is that why you cheered me up? Do you need rent money that bad?" He pouted with a teasing tone.

I felt my eyebrow twitch before I smacked his arm. "Of course not! I'm just trying to cheer you up. Let's do a fun job it doesn't matter how much the reward is, and you get to pick it." I say, poking him in the chest. Gray laughed again and I smiled. Well that's a start.

I made my way back to Mira and Cana, as Gray went to the mission board.

"Nice job Lucy" Cana said as she took another swig out of the barrel she was drinking from. Huh I guess she finished the bottle.

"Thanks, it wasn't to hard."

"Are you two going on a mission?" Mira asked as she watched Gray.

"Yeah, I figured doing a mission, would be fun and hopefully make him happy."

"Better not let Juvia hear you say that. She just might think you trying to steal Gray from her." Mira said with a small smile and a wink.

That made me worried. I turned around and searched the guild of any signs of Juvia. Luckily she wasn't there at the moment. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh. When I opened them again there was a piece of paper in front of my face. I blinked then turned my head to see Gray staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Man Lucy for a second there I thought you fell asleep." Were my eyes really closed that long?

I looked back at the paper in Gray's hand.

"Winter wonderland party. Needs ice mage and extra help. Reward: 300,000 jewel." I read aloud. "Wow, that's perfect!"

"Yeah, especially since you have Gemini, you could call out a bunch of spirits. And the reward is more than enough so you can pay rent." He smirked and I pouted.

"I already told you this wasn't about rent."

"I know, but I figured I might as well find one that benefits you too" He said with a shrug.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Mira tittered.

I smile up at him, "Thanks Gray".

"No problem. We'll leave tonight, since the party is tomorrow evening, and we need to be there by morning."

I stand up after getting the flyer to Mira. "Then I better go pack."

"I'll head out too." Gray says walking ahead of me.

I wave to Mira and Cana, "Bye guys!"

"Later Lucy!" Cana slurs before turning back to her barrel.

"Bye, have a safe trip you two!" Mira waved back.

I turned around and followed Gray outside.

* * *

 **Mira POV:**

I watched Lucy catch up with Gray as they walked out of the guild hall. I sighed, and rested my face on my hands. "Those two would make such a cute couple."

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes?" I said turning toward Cana.

"When's Juvia coming back?" She asked half grinning.

"Um, I believe she said she'll be back in the guild tonight." I grin back at her, "Good thing they're leaving tonight huh?"

Cana laughed, "Good for them maybe, but we still have to deal with her wrath."

"I'll put Magnolia on a possible flood warning. I just hope their train is gone by then." I just hope the guild hall doesn't get wrecked... again.

* * *

 **Norm POV** :

A few hours later, Lucy arrived at the train station and began to purchase her ticket. However, the blonde saw Gray sitting on a nearby bench, holding two tickets.

"Hey Gray!"

"Hey Lucy, the train will be leaving in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket." Gray said handing her ticket.

"Thanks!" Lucy said and took the ticket, and sat down next to him. "So how far is this place?" She asked while taking out the flyer.

"It's not to far. It's about five towns away from here, so we should get there by morning."

"Great! I'm so excited." The girl said and summoned Plue to held him.

"Why? It's just another mission." Gray pointed out, petting the tiny Celestial Spirit.

"Well yeah, but this is the first time it's only us two going on a mission. Which means you and Natsu can't get in a fight and break stuff, so we get to keep the whole reward!" Lucy beamed.

Gray chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thinking back on it, it really hasn't ever been just the two of us."

"Nope." Lucy said shaking her head.

The train whistle blew, signaling five minutes before departure.

"Come on Lucy, that's our cue let's go." Gray said as he stood up and grabbed his bag as Lucy nodded and followed.

Shortly after they boarded the train, and found seats. Lucy slid over and looked out the window while Gray sat across from her. Shortly after, the train began to pull out of the station.

I turned my head and looked out the window and saw a huge dark cloud starting to form over Magnolia. "Gray look, that cloud just appeared out of nowhere."

"That's weird the sky was perfectly clear a second ago."

Both of us were quiet for a moment, then it dawned on us.

"You don't think..."

Gray nodded and stated with a sigh, "Juvia".

I groaned and leaned back in my seat. "I'm so going to die when we get back." I said as I held Plue tighter.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

A small smile set on my face. "I have a feeling you'll just make things worse"I teased.

Gray crossed his arms. "Well I'll still try to help."

I giggled, "I know, thanks."

After about an hour of chatting about the job and other things in the guild, we decided to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning Gray and I arrived at our client's mansion ready to start the day.

"Maybe it's a good thing Natsu isn't here. Even though we wouldn't be fighting, he'd find a way to destroy something." I sweat dropped

Gray chuckled and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A beautiful middle aged woman, with auburn hair and kind emerald green eyes, answered the door.

"Good morning you two! Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" She greeted with a sweet melodious voice.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Lucy and this is my teammate Gray."

"Its nice to met you, I'm Emily Tachibana. Please come inside."

As we walked inside the grand foyer, we saw many maids and butlers bustling around.

This place reminds me a lot of home.

"This is a nice place you've got here." Gray said looking around.

"Thank you! We haven't always had this place though. This took a lot of hard work. Please sit down." Mrs. Tachibana said pointing at a couch as she sat across from us.

"So about the job, when my husband Richard and I married ten years ago we didn't nearly have enough money for a wedding. So we decided to wait and save up enough money until we could throw an anniversary party. I've always loved the winter, which why I requested a ice mage. Now which one of one of you would that be?"

"That would be me ma'am" Gray said slightly raising his hand. "I'm an Ice Make wizard, which gives me the ability to create anything I imagine out of ice."

"Really!?" The woman asked amazed.

"Its amazing right? He also has somewhat of a photographic memory, which helps a lot." I add.

"Amazing indeed. I can't wait to see it." Emily smiled before continuing to speak. "Anyway, I love the winter so I wanted this party to be a winter wonderland. And because we married in the summer, we needed wizards to make it happen. I'll have my head maid give you a list of things we need, feel free to add any creativity. Also it's going to be hot later this afternoon which is why we are holding the party this evening, please come inside when you need a break and don't overwork yourselves."

"Don't worry we won't." I assured.

Emily then looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry Lucy I forgot to ask, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard. So I'll have some of them help out as well."

"Great! Thank you so much you two. This really means a lot to me." Emily said with a smile.

"No problem, we're glad to help." The blonde said and turned to her partner, "Ready to start?"

"Yeah." Gray said with a nod and stood up.

* * *

 **~~Chapter End~~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry again for the impossibly long wait. Like I've said I've been really busy, but I'm hoping to get back on top of this story. Thanks for reading! And look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
